far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 694 - Dust Storm
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #694 - Dust Storm is the six-hundred ninety-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-third episode of Season 7. Video Overview Space News: Opportunity in Danger Wolfie barks instantly, and Kurt decides to roll with it as he leaves the Hidey Hole. He grabs Wolfie and heads westwards, and says the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $16,293.93 of the $50,000 goal. He mentions Juno's three year mission extension. There is some bad news with the 15-year Opportunity rover, as a global dust storm is encircling Mars, severely limiting solar power. It is in low power mode, waking up every day only to ping Earth, which has not happened in a while. Opportunity was not supposed to last as long as it has. Question: Are there any plans for updated or new Far Lands or Bust merchandise soon? My Far Lands or Bust 'founded in' shirt is looking a little, well, used The design for 'Far Lands National Park' is up on the tee-public store. He mentions there is still a European Spreadshirt shop. Question: How big is your Minecraft screenshots folder? I imagine thousands of pictures, most of them of Wolfie in front of various dramatic sceneries, how about sharing your favorite screenshots? Kurt has shared a lot of those screenshots. The folder contains is 699 megabytes with 514 pictures. However, it only goes back to 2014 with the new launcher. Question: At your current pace, by the time you reach the Far Lands, you will have helped to raise well over one million dollars to charity. How does this make you feel, what would your reaction have been in someone told you about this seven years ago? Kurt mulls over the question, and chat helps him confirm that Zeldathon just passed $2 million in total charity raised. He finds some floating grass, and sings a little song to it. Kurt hopes people that have left the community still are donating to charities elsewhere. Question: I like good, cheap pens. Kurt and Wolfie almost walk down into a deep cave. Fine or very fine point, dry, medium circumference, and weight black pens. I have learned some people care about pens, and some don't. Do you like pens Kurt? He says he likes pens, and recently lost a pen he liked he accidentally took from a doctor's office. Kurt thinks he should buy some pens, and talks about some types of pens. He then takes a swing at 'bullet journaling' and how obsessive it is. To chat, he explains it is a productivity habit-tracking journaling method. Question: Have you ever tried to time parts of your schedule? I had a problem with showering too long in the morning, so I started to time myself. It helped me get a better handle on activities like showering Kurt has not done that, and does not want to turn daily activities into a race. He thinks there should be a start and end time for him while streaming. He digs a Hidey Hole, and again reminds people about t-shirt sales.